Comme un Roi
by BlueLikesCookies
Summary: [Titre provisoire] AU Fantasy. Son conseiller l'avait prévenu : "Faites attention, Lovino. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis inutiles et pliez le genou devant Lord Beilschmidt." Jamais. Son grand-père avait été assassiné. Il se retrouvait malgré lui à la tête du plus grand royaume de la contrée. Mais il y resterait. Spamano, GerIta & autres
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Et il courait, et il courait et il courait. Le vent fouettait ses mèches ébène, les gouttes de pluie frappaient son visage, et il courait encore. Derrière lui, Lovino pouvait entendre les cris de son frère « Reviens ! Je t'en prie ! » Mais au diable Feliciano. Au diable Nonno. Au diable tout le château. Les mots tambourinaient encore dans sa tête comme les sabots des chevaux qui martelaient le sol. « Si seulement tu pouvais être un peu plus comme Feliciano ! » Le jeune garçon sentit ses forces l'abandonner, ses genoux faiblissaient, il était à bout de souffle. Il se laissa mollement tomber le long d'un tronc d'arbre, l'écorce dans sa tunique et les fesses dans la boue.

_J'aurais pu prendre une cape_, pensa Lovino. _Quelque chose de plus chaud, qu'importe, pour me protéger un temps soit peu de la pluie. Surtout si je ne rentre jamais au château…_

Il pourrait peut-être vivre dans la forêt. Il apprendrait à chasser, il irait cueillir des fruits et il se construirait une cabane dans une grotte où il aurait réussi à domestiquer un ours pour le protéger des prédateurs.

Ou peut-être qu'il mourrait, tout simplement. Il mourrait, dans la forêt, dévoré par un loup. Et Feliciano deviendrait roi. Et Nonno serait content. Et tout finirait bien.

- L-Lo…Lovi-no !

L'intéressé releva la tête. Devant lui, terriblement essoufflé, se tenait son petit frère. Il essayait difficilement de reprendre son souffle, appuyé contre un chêne. Il avait dû tomber dans sa course puisque à son genou droit, à travers la déchirure de son pantalon, perlait du sang. Le plus petit renifla et débita d'une traite :

- Je..ah. J'ai cru que je ne te rattraperai jamais ! Et que tu serais mort ! Reviens au château ! Je t'en supplie ! Ou alors laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi !

Lovino Vargas leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon. Je rentre. Mais attends…tu t'es blessé en plus ! Quel abruti. T'aurais dû rester au château, merde.

- Lovi ! le sermonna le cadet visiblement blessé par la remarque. Tu ne dois pas parler de la sorte. Nonno dit que…

- Je m'en fous de Nonno !

Il avait crié si fort que le petit groupe d'étourneaux perchés sur les branches s'était envolé. Or, à peine les mots échappés de ses lèvres que Lovino s'en voulut il ne devait pas passer sa colère sur son frère. Feliciano n'y pouvait rien, après tout.

Mais le jeune garçon avait déjà tendu l'oreille ailleurs. Des pas. Là-bas. Figé, il fixait le buisson.

- Lovi…murmura-t-il. Je crois que…qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Ne sois pas stupide.

La curiosité poussa le cadet à s'approcher du buisson sans même que Lovino n'ait eu le temps de le retenir. Il écarta les feuilles et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon blond.

- Pardon, murmura ce dernier avec un accent des terres du nord.

Lovino, néanmoins, ne le laissa pas s'exprimer d'avantage : déjà il s'était précipité sur le plus petit, sa dague pointée contre son air innocent.

- Présente-toi.

Son ton autoritaire ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Le blondinet le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus sans réellement comprendre. Ou alors cherchait-il ses mots pour s'exprimer dans ce langage qu'il ne métrisait pas tout à fait.

- Je. Hum. Je me suis perdu. Je crois.

_Il évite ma question. C'est agaçant. Très bien, tant pis_. Le regard de Lovino se durcit. Si son grand-père lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des inconnus.

Lovino, commença Feliciano en lui attrapant le bras. On devrait peut-être l'aider. Il a l'air jeune.

Jeune, en effet, il en avait l'air. Le même âge que Feliciano sans doute. 12 ans. Et malgré tout, malgré les paroles de Nonno qui résonnaient dans sa tête, l'ainé savait que son petit frère avait raison. Avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner ce garçon dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

Et peut-être avait-il fait erreur.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1  
><em>-<em>** _l'Hériter-_

Depuis quand Nonno était-il parti en guerre ? Lovino avait l'impression que des années s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son grand-père sur son cheval, le regard fier et la tête haute. Il avait ébouriffé les cheveux de ses petits-fils. « Garde le château pendant mon absence, Lovino. Et toi Feliciano, reste le merveilleux jeune garçon que tu es. » _Dommage que je sois l'ainé hein ?_ Avait alors silencieusement rétorqué Lovino.

Des nouvelles, il en avait eues la semaine passée. Le Roi des terres du sud gagnait du terrain sur son rival de toujours, le Roi Alaric. Héraclès, son conseiller, lui avait ensuite annoncé la conquête des terres de Francis Bonnefoy qui s'était agenouillé, selon la rumeur, avant même d'avoir aperçu le Roi. Un peu plus loin le chevalier Vash commençait à craindre pour la sécurité de sa sœur qui régnait en Dame du Liechtenstein et avait demandé à son Roi de renforcer la protection des frontières face à l'approche ennemie. Il avait juré que personne n'attendrait le royaume, et encore moins ne piétinerait les terres de sa jeune sœur la douce Lily.

Lovino ne craignait pas vraiment pour la vie de son grand-père. Bien sûr, il avait cette boule au ventre qui l'empêchait de déguster les plats de la cuisinière à chaque fois qu'une lettre arrivait – bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? – mais au fond, il savait que son grand-père gagnait toujours.

- Lovino, c'est vrai qu'Emma vient nous rendre visite avec son frère aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas, Feliciano. La route est risquée et tu sais bien que nous ne voudrions pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Surtout à Dame Emma. Elle était sa potentielle future fiancée, après tout. Non que Lovino éprouvait quelques sentiments pour la jeune femme, mais elle était de bonne famille et de parenté lointaine avec le Roi Alric. Un allié dans le camp ennemi, selon Nonno, était souvent un avantage. _Ou une otage plutôt_, pensa Lovino. En échange de ce mariage, Julius avait promis protection et indépendance. Le frère de la belle Emma se prénommait Jöhann et, maniant l'épée divinement bien, aspirait à devenir chevalier. Le Roi avait donc promis de le prendre sous son aile dès son retour de la guerre. En attendant, il s'entrainait quelques fois avec Lovino qui observait de net progrès après chacun de ces petits combats.

- Dîtes, vous croyez que la sœur de Bonnefoy, elle est promise ? demanda Marcello.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers leur cousin, mais c'est Lovino qui prit la parole le premier, agacé.

- Marcello, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ? Putain, on est en pleine guerre je sais pas.

- Mais à ce qui paraît, c'est une des plus belles filles de la contrée ! Et notre grand-père a conquis les terres. Je pourrai lui demander quand il reviendra…

- Et Lovi, tu n'es pas censé jurer, Nonno dit toujours que ce n'est pas élégant pour un prince.

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de se lever ? Agaçants, ils étaient tous les deux agaçants. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas de bonne humeur, mais Lovino ne voulait pas parler. Surtout pas à son frère et à son cousin qui, quand ils s'alliaient, se montraient plus terrible qu'un tremblement de terre. Le jeune prince resta silencieux le reste du repas, la mine renfrognée. Lorsque l'on apporta le dessert, que Lovino ne toucha pas, Feliciano comprit que quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Eh, Lovino, ça va ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre !

L'ainé hésita. Devait-il lui en parler ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, et il ne voulait pas affoler et effrayer son petit frère en vain. Il connaissait la sensibilité de ce dernier. Un vrai trouillard. Quoique lui n'était pas des plus courageux non plus. Pas comme Nonno.

- Rien, Feliciano. Un rêve. Rien de plus.

Mais le plus jeune insista. Son grand-frère devait parler ! Il ne pouvait pas tout garder pour lui ses émotions. Feliciano ne le connaissait que trop bien, il garderait tout dans son cœur et serait triste.

- Parle-moi, fratello.

- Un rêve, j'te dis ! Un rêve débile, d'accord ? Il lança tout de même : Où. Hum. Nonno…Je veux dire, notre grand-père mourrait sur le champ de bataille. Mais c'est stupide. Il a gagné des combats. Il a pris le territoire de Bonnefoy. Alors c'est un rêve débile.

Feliciano fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Doucement, il caressa le bras de son frère afin de le réconforter et répéta ce que sa nourrice avait pour habitude de lui dire quand il était petit :

- Tu sais, les rêves traduisent nos plus grandes craintes. C'est normal que tu aies peur pour Nonno, Lovino. Moi aussi j'ai peur pour lui.

Oui, mais jamais ce putain de rêve n'avait paru si réel. Il ne comprenait pas. _Justement, je n'ai jamais eu peur pour lui_, songea Lovino. _Je sais qu'il gagne toutes les batailles._ Mais ce rêve là avait eu l'air si vrai qu'il avait presque pu sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et surtout, la désagréable odeur métallique du sang.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit violement. Les tapis contre les murs virevoltèrent et le garde endormi qui se tenait à la porte se redressa en frôlant l'attaque cardiaque. Entra alors un gringalet écrasé sous son armure qui se précipita, non sans trébucher, à leur table.

- Monsieur Lovino…

Hésitant, tremblant. Une odeur nauséabonde de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Le Roi est mort.

La phrase avait tranché l'air comme la lame acérée d'une épée. Lovino tomba à genoux, accablé par la douleur et par le poids du nouveau rôle qu'il allait devoir endosser à présent. C'était impossible. Nonno ne pouvait pas être mort. Le jeune garçon qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle se balançait nerveusement d'une jambe à l'autre, traduisant encore la maladresse de l'adolescence. _Il est si jeune_, pensa Lovino. _Plus jeune que Feliciano. Il ne devrait pas être ici. _L'ainé des Vargas le congédia aussitôt que Felicano fondit en larme. Elles ruisselaient en cascade sur ses joues roses et ses sanglots revenaient par gros afflux brusques et ingérables. Il se jeta dans les bras de Lovino en reniflant lourdement. Seul Marcello demeurait abasourdi..

- L-Lo…Lovino…C-C'est…Je…C'est…

- C'est horrible, je sais, conclut le plus grand, son regarde vide.

Il ne réalisait pas encore véritablement que leur grand-père avait disparu pour toujours. Et si c'était un cauchemar ? S'il se réveillait ? Le jeune héritier se tenait immobile, stoïque, pétrifié par les innombrables pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Or, son devoir l'appelait et pour le peuple, il devait se montrer fort.

Lovino savait qu'il serait amené à régner. Orphelin de père et de mère, premier né, il était le descendant direct de son grand-père dont il avait hérité chacun de ses traits. L'ébène de ses cheveux, le regard fier, doré comme le miel et vert comme les olive. Feliciano quant à lui avait reçu la douceur du visage de sa mère le nez légèrement retroussé, les yeux rieurs et la tignasse auburn. De ses seize ans, il possédait toute la gaité, l'enthousiasme et l'énergie, malgré sa consistance plutôt fragile.

Lovino essaya d'apaiser son frère. Le voir ainsi triste l'affligeait. Il savait que Feliciano aimait beaucoup son grand père. À défaut de lui transmettre l'art des armes, Julius Vargas lui avait appris à peindre, à chanter et à jouer de divers instruments de musiques, et le plus jeune était ainsi connu par tous pour ses nombreux dons. Jouant doucement avec les mèches de son cadet, Lovino murmura :

- Repose-toi un peu Feliciano.

Il l'amena ensuite s'allonger dans son lit, et tout aussitôt le plus jeune calma ses sanglots et s'endormit tel un enfant à qui l'on a raconté une histoire. Lovino se releva quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur ! Je veux dire….Votre Grâce…, le conseiller et fidèle serviteur de la famille Vargas s'agenouilla bien bas devant Lovino. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous importuner dans un moment si pénible et douloureux, mais je suis venu vous rappeler qu'il vous faut vous préparer pour votre montée sur le trône. La mort du roi m'attriste énormément, il était si bon et juste, et je sais qu'il était un père pour vous et votre frère, cependant le peuple vous réclame.

Lovino lui intima – un peu trop sèchement – de se taire. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de cet homme. D'ailleurs, qui était-il pour juger son grand-père ? Son conseiller ? Certes, mais l'avait-il réellement connu, avait-il eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de réelle sympathie à son égard ? Ses mots étaient creux, vains, comme ceux de tous les autres qui viendraient présenter leur condoléance après lui. De l'hypocrisie. Le jeune héritier se tourna. Il n'avait guère envie de parler.

La montée sur le trône lui avait laissé un sentiment étrange. Son grand-père n'était même pas encore enterré que déjà il lui fallait un remplaçant. Les trois marches qui le séparaient du siège lui avaient paru interminables, hautes, infiniment hautes. Ses pas lourds avaient résonné dans la salle muette, observatrice. Chacun de ses gestes étaient épiés, il le savait. Dans leurs têtes, les autres seigneurs trouvaient déjà de quoi comparer. _La tête haute_, se rappela Lovino. _Le regard fier_. Il se souvenait parfaitement des expressions de son grand-père, mais il avait l'impression qu'en essayant de les imiter, il n'esquissait rien d'autre qu'une grimace douteuse qui sonnait faux. Il n'était pas son grand-père. Il ne serait jamais son grand père.

À coté de lui, un peu plus bas, sur le siège qui appartenait avant à Lovino, se tenait Feliciano. Il souriait, mais ses yeux rouges et bouffis indiquaient qu'il avait dû beaucoup pleurer dans son sommeil.

Alors que chacun présentait ses peines auprès de Lovino, ce dernier essayait de garder son rôle de roi le mieux possible. La semaine s'était ensuite déroulée de manière pénible. Il y avait eu l'enterrement du Roi, divers Conseils d'urgence, et puis un matin, l'arrivée du Conseiller Héraclès.

- Sire, dit-il en s'agenouillant, essoufflé, je vous apporte des nouvelles du Nord. Je…

_Il tremble_, nota Lovino. _C'est mauvais_… Le jeune souverain ravala difficilement sa salive et demanda à l'homme de continuer. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Les troupes ennemies marchent en direction du château, Messire.


End file.
